A Festinha da Akatsuki
by Gemini no Paty
Summary: A Akatsuki resolve fazer uma festa, e convida o pessoal de Konoha e Suna, e aí! o que será que vai acontecer! Fanfic meio ou toda, vai saber, nonsense! xD Possíveis casais no decorrer da história. FINALMETE CAP 4 ON n.n
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem, são de Masashi Kishimoto, tá... o Sasuke e o Sasori são MEUS! ò.ó  
**  
Pein reúne todos em um lugar que eu não sei, por que eu não sou da Akatsuki, e por isso, eu não sei como é lá dentro.

Pein: Pessoas! Vamos fazer uma festa?! .

Itachi: Pra quê?! u/.\u O que a gente tem pra comemorar criatura?!

Pein: A gente ta vivo! Isso é uma coisa boa! \o\

Itachi: Hum... pra min tanto faz... u/.\u

Pein: Então vamo lá! \o\ /o/

Sasori: Pein, o que você bebeu?! o.O

Pein:¬¬'

Sasori: É sério, você ta muito alegrinho pro meu gosto!

Tobi: Tinha uma garrafa de vinho e duas latinhas de cerveja na geladeira... E não tem mais u.u

Konan: Pein, seu cachaceiro! o.o

Deidara: Não foi ele que bebeu xD Foi eu!

Todo mundo menos Deidara é Pein: O.O  
CACHACEIRO!

Deiedara: Eu só bebi...

Tobi: Pra passar mal! xD

Deidara: ¬¬' Eu bebi por que me falaram que quanto mais álcool você ingeri, você fica com um hálito mais explosivo! o

Gota geral

Pein: Então já que vocês viram que eu estou sóbrio, vamos fazer uma festa?! .

Todo mundo: Vamos/o/

Pein: Ok! A primeira coisa é ver quem vai aparecer na festa!

Konan: A gente! u.u

Pein: Mais tem mais gente que poderia aparecer, tipo... O pessoal de Konoha

Todo mundo: KONOHA!?

Pein: É uai... é uma forma de fazer as pazes com eles!

Sasori: Tá! Tudo bem... mais sem aquela menina metida que lutou comigo, e que me "matou" outra vez!

Itachi: E sem meu irmão emo!

Hidan: E sem aquele parente direto de bicho preguiça!

Pein: ¬¬' Eu vou convidar eles, e ponto, e AI de quem discordar! Ò.ó

Sasori, Itachi e Hidan: Ok! O.O

Pein: Ok! Vamos convidar: O pessoal de  
Konoha, o pessoal de Suna e...

Deidara: E só... não tem mais ninguém pra convidar... u.\)

Pein: É tem razão... agora, uma segunda missão: Comprar as coisas pra festa!

Itachi: e/.\e Tipo o quê?!

Pein: Tipo, Bebidas, comida, copinhos, pratinhos, garfinhos, e essas coisas com inhos

Itachi: Ahhhhhh ta! n/.\n

Pein: 3º Fazer o convite

Deidara: Mais ou menos assim ó: "Nós da Akatsuki estamos te convidando para uma festa no dia tal, do mês, as tal horas" assim?! .

Pein: é dá pro gasto,isso parece convite pra festa de criancinha que tá fazendo 5 anos,mais tudo bem ,depois a gente resolve isso do convite, vamos nos concentrar só no que nós vamos comer

**Continua... (depende da minha criatividade xD)**


	2. Chapter 2

A festinha da Akatsuki- Parte 2 Acho que essa fic vai ter MUITAS partes e.e

**O que tiver entre '' '' (aspas) é pensamento! n.n **

**Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao Kishimoto-san... tá... o eu peguei o Sasuke e o Sasori emprestados... e só divido o Saso-kun com a DaH-cHaN (migah do FF) e com a Katherine( Mió amiga do AnimeSpirits)\o/ (Ambas são V.I.P's) e não divido o meu Sasuke-kun com NINGUÉM! ò.ó**

... Continuando!

Tobi: Eba! Comida/o/

Kisame: O que a gente vai comprar pra comer? ''Por favor! Que não sejam frutos do mar! i.i Eu to cansado de comer meus parentes!'' (NAB(Nota da Autora Baka): isso ficou meio suspeito! (Inner: Você e seu humor negro! u.u) ¬¬' no coments!)

Konan: Depende do que a gente vai fazer...

Itachi: Então a gente vai fazer o que?!

Pein: Ahhhh sei lá...num compra comida não,compra bebida, deixa eles tudo bêbado, grava um vídeo da festa, e põe no Youtube! xD /o/

Kisame: Melhor não... (NAB: Kisame careta! u.u)

Autora: Oieee :D

Deidara: Como você entrou aqui?! o.O

Autora: A história é MINHA! e eu entro nela a hora que eu querê! u.u

Konan: u.u e o que veio fazer aqui?!

Autora: Eu vim ajudar vocês/o/

Pein: Que feliz! u::u

Autora: Mau agradecido! u.u Quer que eu ajude?!

Pein: É né! fazer o quê! u::u

Autora: Pagamento adiantando! xD -estende a mão- larga de ser pão duro homi!

Kakuzu: Minha ídola! \o/

Autora: Meu fã! -abraça Kakuzu-

Pein: ¬::¬ e eu ainda vou ter que pagar! aiaiaiaiai! SUA PROBLEMÁTICA! U::U

Shikamaru: -aparece misteriosamente do nada-Epa! essa fala é MINHA e está garantida de direitos autorais! u.u EU POSSO TE TACAR UM POCESSO! U.U Seu problemático! u.u Ahhhhh, seis vão me convidar pra festa!? -olhos brilhando-

Pein: NÃO! u::u

Autora: VAI SIM! ò.ó

Pein: Vou nada! u::u

Autora: Quê vê como vai?!

Pein: Duvido você me convercer à convidar esse coisa!

Aproveitando a oportunidade que o bicho pre... hehe, que o Shikamaru tava lá, não se sabe como, ele convidou ele, e mandou chamar toda a galera de Konoha!

Autora: Satisfeito?!

Shikamaru: Hei! u.u

Autora: Ele tá te convidando! Aproveita! u.u

Shikamaru/o/ \o\ Arigato, Pein-sama! -olhos brilhando- Por causa disso eu vou ajudar vocês/o/

Autora: Eu também! \o\

Pein: Eu num falei nada! u.u

Autora: Falou sim, falou lá em cima xD

Shikamaru: \o/ Vamu ajudá!

Tobi: Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii /o/ -começa a correr de um lado pro outro-

Shikamaru/o/ -corre junto com o Tobi-

Autora: Pein... o meu pagamento!

Pein: ¬::¬'

Autora: Larga de ser pão duro, e me paga logo! u.u

Pein: -Abre a carteira- Tô! u::u

Autora: Vamu ajudá/o/ -começa a correr junto com o Tobi e o Shikamaru!- \o\ Viva nóis :D

Tobi: Viva! \o/

Pein: ¬¬' QUEREM AJUDAR LOGO?! u.u

Autora: Extressado! u.u

Shikamaru: Problemático! ¬¬'

Kisame: Autora-sama! Já que veio aqui... AJUDA! u.u

Autora: Outro! u.u Ok! vamos fazer churrasco?! Assim o Kisame não come mais os parentes dele!

Kisame: É... é... como você sabe disso?! o.O

Autora: ¬¬ Eu sou a **autora** dessa bagaça! por tanto, eu sei cada coisa que vocês pensam! u.u

Itachi: Poxa! eu já tava esquecendo desse detalhe...vc me fez lembrar! u/.\u

Autora: Cala a boca, fuinha!

Itachi: ò\/ó

Autora: n.n

Hidan: -aparece- Por Jashin-sama! o que tá acontecendo aqui?! o.O

Autora: Eu tô brigando com o fuinha!

Tobi: Eu tô pulando com o Shikamaru :D

Kakuzu: Eu tô vendo minha ídola brigar com o fuinha e tô apostando cinqüentão nela!

Pein: Eu tô vendo a ídola do Kakuzu brigar com o fuinha, e tô apostando 10 real nele!

Fuinha: Hei! ò.ó por quê tá apostando só 10 real ni min?! ò.ó

Pein: Por quê eu acho a Autora melhor... mais eu tenho que valorizar a Akatsuki! u::u

Autora: Viva eu! -dá pedala no Itachi- hehehehehehehe /o

Kakuzu: Ela ganhou! Pein... passa os 10 real!

Pein: ¬¬'

Autora: Agora querem minha ajuda?!

Akatsuki: Simmmmmm/o/

Autora: \o\ Intão vamu ajudá!

Shikamaru: eeeeeeeeee \o\

Autora: Ok pessoas! 1ª coisa... vocês vão fazer CHURRASCO!

Itachi: Quem disse que a gente vai fazer churrasco?!

Autora: Eu escrevo, eu mando! Vão fazer churrasco e pronto! Ò.Ó

Akatsuki: O.O ok! -medo-

Autora: 2º Comprar uma churrasqueira... sem churrasqueira, não tem churrasco!

Deidara: Isso é! n.\)

Autora: 3º Comprar as carnes e as bebidas...

Deidara: e fósforo!

Autora: o.O fósforo?! pra quê?!

Deidara: Pra ficar com um bafo explosivo! n.\)

Autora, o resto da Akatsuki e Shikamaru: ¬¬'

Autora: 4º convidar o pessoal, e 5º Se tivertir/o/

Todo mundo: \o/ wiiiiiiiii

Kisame: E o que a gente vai fazer 1º?!

Autora: Bem... o Shikamaru vai convidar o pessoal de Konoha... né:3

Shikamaru: é... ¬¬

Autora: Então só sobraram 4 coisas pra gente fazer! \o/

Deidara: Intão é mió nóis fazê!

**To be Continued!**

**Dependendo da imaginação da baka que tá escrevendo isso! xD**

* * *

**A Autora Baka responde as Reviws:**

_Yo pessoas! Bem... vocês tão gostando da fic heim?! 12 reviws só no cap 1! Nyaaaaaahhhh amei as reviws! continuem escrevendo, isso me estimula a escrever mais coisas bakas pra fic! \o/_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**danypop**:

_Nyaaahhhh_ :3 _Gostou mesmo?! Tá aí a continuação, espero que goste! n.n_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Natsuno Niji**:

_Tá aí a continuação! ;) Eu só coloquei isso por quê tem gente que acha ela metida! Eu particulamente adoro a Sakura, ela é minha personagem feminina favorita! Un... ItaSaku?! Vou pensar no caso... vc já é a segunda a me pedir ItaSaku... Talvéz eu ponha triângulo amoroso ItaSakuSasu xD -idéias nonsense ON-_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Ice-cream Usagi-chan**:

_\o/ Fics da Akatsuki ruleiam 4evermente! xD_ :3_ Sério?! \o/ Tá aí o cap 2 espero que __goste!_ :3

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Bruno-top-Wealey**:

_Bem... espero que esteja engraçada, eu nunca acho que minhas fics ficam legais e engraçadas, mais o pessoal gosta... xD Hsahushaushaushaus eu nunca imaginei o pessoal da Akatsuki fazendo assim /o/ xD_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**J****oy Hyuuga**:

_\o/ tá aí a continuação, eu espero que você goste! Akatsuki só apronta... mais eu AMO eles!_ :3 xD

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**:

Concordo plenamente! xD Eu não posso falar :x

Sasori: Ela não pode falar porque ainda não sabe quais os casais ela vai por!

Eu: Calado! u.u e.e Pior que ele tem razão! u.u

Sasori: Eu sabia! \o/

Eu -dá pedala no Sasori- CALADO! ò.ó

Sasori: i.i

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Gu3Mii**:

_haushsaushaushua ai ai ai, Eu AMO fazer historinhas nonsenses sobre a Akatsuki! \o/ Tá aí o cap 2! n.n_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Sakiy Skuld**:

_Mais feliz do que a ficwiter que escreve essa fanfic não é! xD \o/ ebbaaaa/o/ Tá aí a continuação! n.n Como eu disse pra _**Natsuno Niji**_ eu vou pensar no caso... ou vou por triângulo amorozo ItaSakuSasu n.n_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Mikki Chan: **

_haushaushaus por enqüanto deu nisso, o 2º cap! xD Eu tb acho que ele bebeu! xD_

_Pein: HEI! ò.ó_

_Eu:D_

_Pein: ¬¬_  
_haushuahsuahsuahushaushash xD tá aí a continuação! n.n_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Meygan Kaname**:

_Viva a minha criatividade! Tá aí o cap 2!_

_xD Tomara que você dê bastante risada com a fanfic! n.n xD (Eu particularmente não gosto das minhas fics! o.o)_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**DaH cHaN**:  
1: Tá aí!

_2: O Sasori é nosso, e eu ainda divido ele com uma outra amiga! xD_

_3: Fazer o quê?! xD A minha imaginação puxa pra uma fic, aí eu escrevo xD_

_4: É festa! \o/ \o/ o \o/ \o/_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Miiih-chan**

_-olhos brilhando- sério mesmo!? \o/_

_Tá aí a continuação! n.n_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**É isso pessoas! Até o próximo cap!**_

_**Ja ne o/**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Lembrando que: Naruto não me pertence... infelizmente! Mais eu roubei do Kishimoto-san o Sasuke e o Sasori! O Sasori divido com a DaH-cHaN a ****S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**** (FF) e com a Katherine (AnimeSpirits) (E a lista de gente que eu tenho que dividir o Saso-kun só aumenta a cada dia! u.u) mais o Sasuke-kun é só meu, e ninguém tasca! ù.ú (Em consideração a DaH-cHaN, o Itachi não é meu... mais em breve será, viu DaH-cHaN?! hohohohohohoh \o/ Se prepara! xD)**

_Aviso básico: no cap anterior, quando eu (Autora-sama \o/) falava e me entrometia na minha própria fanfic (e.e) Ficava assim: _**Autora: **_blá blá blá blá,agora esse "Autora" vai ser substituido por **Paty-san** que é um dos meus apelidos (tenho apelidos aos montes... vai no meu perfil e vê os outros xD)xD (mudei também por motivos de segurança, se alguém querer plagiar com um **ctrl** básico, sem ver o meu nome, e sem apagar, vai tá na cara que é plágio! Espero que entendam! n.n)_

**A festinha da Akatsuki- parte 3**

Relembrando o cap passado...

**Kisame: E o que a gente vai fazer 1º?!**

**Autora: Bem... o Shikamaru vai convidar o pessoal de Konoha... né:3**

**Shikamaru: é... ¬¬**

**Autora: Então só sobraram 4 coisas pra gente fazer! \o/**

**Deidara: Intão é mió nóis fazê!**

(Inner: fia de Deus... se eles quiserem saber saber o que aconteceu no cap passado, eles lêem! ¬¬')

Paty-san: (Paty-san não é nada mais que a baka que escreve isso, se não leu alí em cima, lê que ocê intende) Eu tô escrevendo isso pra vê se o sangue circula pro meu cérebro! xD (Isso deu certo! \o/)

(Inner: ¬¬')

Deidara: -cochicha pro resto- O.o quiquiessa loca tá falando sozinha! o.O

Shikamaru: ¬¬' Vai saber! u.u As mulheres são problemáticas...¬¬'

Konan e Paty-san: Hei! ò.ó

Pein: Agora que a "grande" Autora-sama parou de falar sozinha, quer ajudar a gente?!

Paty-san: \o/ Outro pro fã clube/o/

Pein: ¬¬'

Kakuzu: Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii \o/ -começa a correr de um lado pro outro-

Tobi: Tobi também ir junto com o Kakuzu :D -começa a correr junto com o Kakuzu-

Paty-san: \o/ Vamu lá -começa a correr junto com os bakas-

Itachi: Por que um ser assim tem que fazer aniversário junto comigo?! i.i (NAB: Sim pessoas! A Autora-sama faz niver junto com Ita-kun/o/ dia 09/06 eu quero presente viu?! xD)

Paty-san -para de correr- Ahhh fica assim não Ita-kun

Itachi: ¬¬'

Kakuzu: -para de correr- Itachi sortudo! -vai pro cantinho emo-

Paty-san: xD

Tobi: -continua a correr feito uma anta-

Pein: Ok, vai ajudar ou não?! u.u

Paty-san: Eu ajudei :3

Pein: ¬¬' Ajudou nada!

Paty-san: Ajudei sim, eu dei a idéia da churrasqueira!

Pein: ¬¬'''''''''

Kisame: É n.nb Ela evitou um massacre dos meus parentes... sem fazer referência aos presentes xD

Itachi: ¬/.\¬ não vou falar nada!

Paty-san: Então não fale Ita-kun!

Itachi: ¬¬'

Paty-san:D

Tobi ainda correndo feito uma besta, começa a ficar tonto

Tobi: Tobi estar ficando tonto e.e

Deidara: ú.\) Você não presisa ficar correndo igual uma anta pra provar que você é tonto! Un!

Tobi: mimimimimimimimimi T.T Magoei! Quero balinha, Paty-sama! i.i

Paty-san: ¬¬' A fanfic das Balinhas é outra Tobi! u.ú

Tobi: mimimimimimmimimi i.i não ter balinha!! TT.TT

Paty-san: aiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiai... Itachi... vai lá pega balinha pra esse coisa na minha outra fic! u.ú

Itachi: Por que eu?! ú/.\u

Paty-san: Por que sim, agora vai lá e pega balinha! u.ú

Itachi: -Vai na outra fic e pega as malditas balas de hortelã pra Tobi e entrega pra ele-

Tobi: Weeeeeee /o/ Tobi agora estar feliz! -come balinhas de hortelã freneticamente-

Shikamaru: u.ú isso tá na fanfic errada!

Deidara: Gente... a gente não esquecendo de alguma coisa não?! e\)

Paty-san: Ahhhh sim, a festa! Duhhhhh! xD Bem... temos que fazer algumas coisas... Por isso acho melhor nos separarmos... un

Pein: Hey! ò:.:ó o Lider aqui sou eu! u:.:ú

Paty-san: Você pode ser o líder, mais quem manda aqui sou EU! u.ú E se reclamar eu faço uma fanfic sua junto com o Orochigay! u.ú

Pein: mimimimimimimimi -medo- Okay! você venceu!

Paty-san: Vamos ver... Shika vai em Konoha e em Suna convidar os pessoal... e eu vou junto... o resto... bem... o resto eu não sei! u.ú Vão comprar as pinga, a churrasqueira e tudo que vocês tiverem que comprar! un

Shikamaru: Por que que eu tenho que ir com você?!

Paty-san: Por que você parece que é o mais normal daqui... e pq eu quero e pronto! un u.ú

Shikamaru: Problemática! u.ú

Paty-san: Ò.Ó EU NÃO PROBLEMÁTICA! un u.ú

Shikamaru: u.ú

Paty-san: D 3

Shikamru: Pra onde nóis vai primeiro?!

Paty-san: Pra... un... Suna! \o/

Shikamaru: Então tá né! u.ú

Paty-san: \o/ -Começam a ir pra Suna e o pessoal a ficar pra trás-

Deidara: Hei! e a gente?! un

Paty-san: 1º FlashBack da fic/o/

FlashBack ON

_Paty-san: Vamos ver... Shika vai em Konoha e em Suna convidar os pessoal... e eu vou junto... o resto... bem... o resto eu não sei! u.ú Vão comprar as pinga, a churrasqueira e tudo que vocês tiverem que comprar! un_

FlashBack OFF

Deidara: Hei! ò.\) Você plagiou o meu "un" un

Paty-san: Plagiei nada! É uma forma de mostrar a minha adoração a você! Se fosse assim meio mundo já teria te plagiado! un n.n

Deidara: Eles me amam/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/ -olhinhos brilhando-

Paty-san: Shika... é melhor a gente ir! O.O -começa a correr feito uma louca-

Shikamaru: É mesmo! -corre-

_Bem... como isso é uma FANFIC! a gente não vai demorar 3 dias pra chegar em Suna hehehehe xD_

Paty-san: Chegamo /o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/ viva nozes!

Shikamaru: u.ú Problemática!

Paty-san: Eu... eu eu nunca estive em Suna! -olhos brilhando- Isso é tão... tão... Deserto! -.-'

Shikamaru: -.-'

Paty-san/o/ Vamos falar com o Gaara-kun! \o\ -olhinhos brilhando- \o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\

Shikamaru: u.ú Você acha que é quem pra falar com o Kazekage?! o.O

Paty-san: Simples! Eu sou a AUTORA-SAMA! \o/ hohohohohohohohoho -risada malígna- Vamos pro escritório do lindo, maravilhoso e...

Shikamaru: É melhor a gente ir logo u.ú

\o\ /o/ E lá fomos nós para o escritório do lindo e maravilhoso Kazekage-sama! \o/ Chegando lá...

Paty-san: OMG! -aponta pra Gaara que estava sentado numa cadeira- ELE É TÃO... TÃO... LINDO! un -morre- -desmorre-

Gaara: O que ela tem?! o.O

Shikamaru: Vai saber... mulheres são tão problemáticas! -.-'

Gaara: Você tem razão, cunhado!

Shikamaru: HEI! ò.ó eu não sou seu cunhado! u.ú

Gaara: u.ú Vai saber né! Pode ser que no futuro você seja! Por que a maninha tem péssimo gosto pra homens!

Shikamaru: Ò.Ó NANI?!

Paty-san: Cala a boca vocês dois! Ò.Ó é seguinte Gaara-kun, estamos te convidando pra uma FESTA! \o/

Gaara: Tá... beleza... cadê o convite?!

Paty-san: Ahhhh... o convite... tem papel aí?!

Gaara: Tem... u.u -entrega papel pra Paty-san-

Paty-san: Arigato! n.nb -rabisca umas coisas no papel- Tá aí! -entrega o papel pra Gaara-

Gaara: -tentando identificar o que tava escrito no papel- MANDA CHAMAR O TRADUTOR!!!!

Paty-san: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk xD \o/ Se bobiar nem eu vou conseguir traduzir isso! xD (NAB: ºoº Nota da Autora Baka bem na minha fala! kawaii! Bem... a minha letra não é tão feia, viu?! kkkk a minha letra é bunitinha! Qualquer dia eu escaneio a minha letra pra confirmar isso! xD) Oks... vamos embora... nossa missão aqui já tá feita! -vai embora-

Shikamaru: -vai embora também-

**FIM DO CAP 3 /o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o\o\o\o\o\o\o\**

**.:Respondendo as Reviews:.**

**Yoru-chaan 8D**

_-olhinhos brilhando- sério mesmo?!_

_Eu: Pronto, já adicionei o cap 3!_

_Itachi: Você não sabe o esforço que essa minina fez pra continuar a fic!_

_Eu: Pior que é! u.u_

**Akasuna no Lihu**

_\o/ EBA! hohohohoho eu vou dominar o mundo com as minhas fanfics!_

**Yuki Hyuuga Uzumaki**

_Eu: x.x não lembro! É sério, a autora-sama tem uma memória muito fraca!_

_Itachi: Tá precisando comer mais peixe! u/\u_

_Eu: Kisame! vem aqui... xD (não leva na malícia! o.o)_

_Tá agora... falando sério (desde quando eu falo sério?! o.O) Eu **ACHO **que vou abrir algumas vagas pro pessoal tanto do FF quanto do AS perticiparem da fanfic!_

**DaH cHaN**

_kkkkkkkkk você sabe que eu só posto os caps das minhas fics quando vc deixa review! xD_

_hohohohohohoho \o/ Nóis divide o Saso-kun! Viva nozes 3 (eu, vc e a minha amiga!)_

**Yuki:**

_Tá aí mais um cap... \o/ xD_

**Nanykrm**

_Minha fic é chik! \o/ Que chik! \o\ /o/_

_haahahahaha eu também quero ver a bagunça que eles vão fazer! xD_

**Sinstanter**

_Bem... eu não sei... se tiver... vão ter só insinuações._

_\o/ Acompanha a fic mesmo! \o\ /o/ xD_

**Natsuno Niji**

_Aiaiaiaiaiaiai... vou fazer de tudo pra por ItaSaku. Prometo!_

_hahahahahaha eu também não pago eles... eles são meus funcionários pq me aman!_

_Deidara: Não amamos não! u.\)_

_Kakuzu: AMAMOS SIM! Ò.Ó_

_Eu: Viu?! eles me AMAM!_

**Sakiy Skuld**

_Gomen! eu não faço mais isso! xD_

**Akatsuki Nara no Sabaku**

_Fics da Akatsuki RULEIAM forevermente! kk_

**Hino Hyuuga Uzumaki**

_Bem... ninguém tem obrigação de saber o que Akatsuki, néah?! n.n _

_Pronto... já está aí! e eu vou tentar por ItaSaku... da maneira mais comica e nonsense possível!_

**Yuki Blackwell**

_Gomen! Não bato mais nele! xD_

_\o/ Pods crer que eu vou fazer isso! -idéias bakas, malígnas e nonsenses ON- xD /o/_

**lucia almeida martins**

_Eu tb quero saber no que isso vai dar! xD _

**Miiih-chan**

_É! Tadenho deles :O_

_\o/ Eu tumém amo churrasco! (L)_

**Brunotop Wealey**

_xD não sei! xD_

_Um dia vc arranja um fã só procê/o/_

**Ice-cream Usagi-chan**

_/o/ \o\ Churrasco! \o\ /o/_

_i-i eu não consegui colocar o Hidan no cap de hj! Mais eu vou TENTAR! incluir ele no cap 4!_

**Gu3Mii**

_Viva eu! Eu estou ficando com fãns por todo mundo! E por isso eu vou poder domina-lo!_

_Isso é tão feliz! xD_

_xD koaksoaksokaska a imaginação da Autora-sama faio! u.ú xD Mais por esses dias foi consertada... agora quebrô dinovu! ee_

* * *

**Pessoas! Arigato por ler a fic! x-x eu quase morri respondendo as reviews! XD Mais vale apena, pq é tão bom ver que todo mundo gosta da sua fanfic e deixa review!**

**Bem... estou me indo! xD**

**Kissus, Kissus**

**Ja ne o/**

**-A Autora-sama acabou de escrever isso e foi assistir Rozen Maiden, desu!-**


	4. Chapter 4

-Chegando no lugar onde a Akatsuki estava-

Deidara: -Jogado no chão- x.x

Resto da Akatsuki: -Jogados no chão- x.x

-Chegando no lugar onde a Akatsuki estava-

Deidara: -Jogado no chão- x.x

Resto da Akatsuki: -Jogados no chão- x.x

Paty: OMG! O.O O que aconteceu aqui? uma chacina! x.x'

Pein: -meio bêbado- O..oc..ocê num falô –hic- pra nozes -hic- comprá as bibida?

Paty: É... Falei ¬¬'

Pein: Intão –hic- Nozes comprô, e o Deidara falou que quando ocê bebe álcool, o seu bafo fica exprozivo, e pra prova que aquela loira oxigenada tava ERRADA! a gente começou a beber 8D

Paty: u.ú agora a gente vai ter que comprar mais bebida! u.ú E vocês não vão ter acesso a ela até a festa u.ú

Akatsuki: Ahhhhhhhh i.i

Paty: Tá bom... talvez só um pouquinho u.ú

Akatsuki: /o/ Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Paty: Mais só se vocês se comportarem! u.u

Akatsuki: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh i.i

Shika: E eu? –olhos brilhando-

Paty: Você já tem cara de quem bebe... e muito... então acho que se você beber, não fazer muito efeito... Por isso eu deixo :D

Shika: Pô... era só falar sim ou não! i.i

Paty: :D Pein-sama! Me dá dinheiro pra comprar as coisas da festa, já que esse bando bebeu tudo o que vocês compraram :3

Pein: -caindo no sofá- -abre a carteira e dá 500 conto pra autora-sama-

Paty: Viva Pein-sama! \o/ –vai na direção do Kakuzu- Você não vai ajudar na festa? :3

Kakuzu: -abre a carteira e tira uma moedinha de 25 centavos- E me traz o troco, viu? u.ú

Paty: Certas pessoas nunca mudam... Mesmo quando é pra doar dinheiro para a pessoa que é seu ídolo! Nem quando estão num estado alcoólico elevado igual ao dele u.ú

Shika: Onde você aprendeu a falar desse jeito? O.o

Paty: Na escola! :D Por que você acha que eu tiro nota 9,0 todo o bimestre?

Shika: O.O

Paty: Mudando de assunto... vamos as compras!

Kakuzu: E traz meu troco! u.ú

Paty: Bêbado! ù.ú

Kakuzu: Minha ídola-sama me xingou! Isso é um momento importante pra min.! -

Paty: Afffe! u.ú

Kakuzu: -olhos brilhando- Aishiteru Autora-sama! S2

Paty: Corram para as montanhas! -começa a correr-

Kakuzu: i.i

-E a autora-sama some nas sombras... pra ir no mercado O.o-

-Volta do mercado com MUITAS garrafas de bebida, açúcar e limão xD (NAB: 1º **N**ota da **A**utora **B**aka \o\ Bem... pra quem não sabe... o limão e o açúcar é pra fazer caipirinha! xD)-

Akatsukis: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee \o\ /o/ \o/

Paty: O.o Vocês não vão beber! u.ú

Akatsukis: Ahhhhh i.i

Paty: -Esconde as garrafas- Hohohohohohoho \o/ Shika... vamos para Konoha! /o/

Shika: ¬¬' Eu tenho que ir?

Paty: TEM! ò.ó

Shika: -medo- Ok... vamo

-\o\ E lá foram (ou fomos... não sei de mais nada! e.e) para Konoha!

**Momento: Respondendo Reviews com a Autora-sama!**

**Pessoinhas do kokoro da titia Paty-chan ake! Gomen ne pela superhipermegaultramaster demora em postar! Minha criatividade tá em baixa! **

**(Inner: Liga não... é a paixão dela por um otaku da escola dela que deixou ela desse jeito!) **

**Eu: -Suspira- -Olhinhos brilhando-  
**

**Ahhhh e se vc's quiserem me cobrar as fics, add em um dos meu msn's (do Hotmail (Tô falando sério, pode me cobrar!) (coloquei assim, pq pode ser que o FF ñ aceite do jeito normal! u.ú))**

_Paty-.-chan... ou __Amo(underline)cdz..._

**Agora sim, a resposta das reviews felizes!**

**Gu3Mii:** TemaxShica é kawaii! :3 x.x Eca! eles tão babados! X.X Mais mesmo babados, eles são lindos! -olhos brilhando- kkkkk eu já mandei, mais tava fora da garantia e ela demorou pra chegar! x.x

**Brunotop Weasley:** \o\ Todo mundo tem alguém que te pertence! (Nuss... isso foi profundo!)

**Yoru-chaan 8D:** Weeeee! \o\ Mais uma pro fã-clube da autora-sama /o/ óhhhhh pior que é msm! -baba pelo Gaa-kun- ele éh tão kawaiizudu!

**Yuki Blackwell: **Nyahhhhh x.x Gomen né!eu tinha mudado, só que o mardito salvou com o seu nome antigo! E eu só fui vê depois, e não consegui consertar x.x' Sasori ruleia forevermente! hohohoho \o\ Wiiiii! mais uma pro clube! /o/

**Schne Hissi** \o\ -olhos brilhando- Weeeeeee -momento feliz- Vc amar minha fic! Isso é tão kawaii!

**Akasuna no Lihu:**

1ºOkay... eu divido

2º -Dá balinha de hortelã para ela-

**Miiih-chan: **Pior que tem msm! ee \o\ /o/ Shika e Churrasco kkkk

**fuue-chan:**

Fã clube da Autora-sama cresce a cada dia! /o/

hahahahahha Histórias improvisadas ruleiam forevermente!

**Mandy Uchiha Ryuga:**

xD De nada! /o/

O.O Mais... o Nemo num é menino?! Õ.õ xD

**Usagi Chocolate and Pepper:**

hahahahahahahaha Kakuzu é feliz, só que não demonstra isso tão facilmente! kkkkkk

**Hino Hyuuga Uzumaki:**

Itachi-kun e a Sakura-chan não vão te matar, eu prometo xD

Bem... eu deixo vc chamar eles assim 8D

Weeeee mais uma pro fã clube! /o/ -rebola- Weeee


	5. Chapter 5

Pessoal,

Eu voltei! depois de 2 meses sem atualização na fic eu voltei!!

Eu PROMETO que essa semana o cap sai!!

E se der, eu vou fazer 1 cap por SEMANA!

Por isso, me elejam como presidente! 8D –Momento: Paty-san para presidente-

Se eu for eleita garanto balinha de hortelã pra todo mundo! LOL!! /o/


End file.
